A table and seat combination connected together as a single unit.
In the prior art it is old to form a combination table and chair set as a single unit, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,301. Additionally, it is old to use a laminated resin-impregnated material such as paper as a veneer for tables, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,111. However, with prior art tables that are left out in all weather conditions, sun, rain and cold, table finish and warpage problems have been encountered. In order to overcome problems such as the above, this invention has been made.